


The Dating Game

by Ramabear (RyMagnatar)



Series: Daily Dose: Sasagawa Chronicles [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness, Unexpected Romance, general silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't her fault- Okay maybe it was her fault! But, really, what was Kyoko to do? She was single and happy about it but all her classmates don't seem to understand that. Saying she liked Hibari- Saying she was dating Hibari- That was only a tactic so she could get home and get on with her life...  She didn't mean for the rumor to blow up quite the way that it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gambling Girl

In the warm spring sunlight, Kyoko stood under one of the trees in the yard outside Nami High. She wasn’t alone. One of the boys from the class next to hers stood in front of her, red faced and bright eyed and hopeful. “So?” He said, “Will you go out with me, Kyoko-san?” 

Kyoko sighed. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and gave a little smile. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I don’t want to go out with you…” 

The boy -what was his name, Kensai?- blinked. “But… Why not? I love you!”

“Um. That’s nice but, really,” She pressed her hands together nervously, “I’m not really interested in you…”

“But why? Do you-” Kensai gripped the side of his uniform tightly. “Do you have someone else that you like, Kyoko-san?”

“I-” Of course there wasn’t anyone. Kyoko was so busy with her clubs and her classwork and being friends with Hana that she just didn’t have time for dating, let alone an interest in anyone! If only she actually did- maybe then she could go a week without a confession or a day without someone asking her out on a date. 

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the lengthy conversation she was about to have -really, some people just didn’t understand that someone could not be dating and also not have an interest in dating at the same time- when something caught her eye. It was a flicker of motion, someone wearing a lot of black and moving quickly. 

Kyoko wasn’t a gambling girl, certainly, but she knew that person and she really, really, wanted to get going so she could start on her homework with Hana. She was going to take a chance and hope it worked out. Looking back to Kensai, she bowed slightly, “I’m sorry. But I do have someone I like. In fact, the reason I can’t date you is because I’m dating him.”

Kensai looked crestfallen for a moment, biting his lip. Then he took a step forward and said, “Who is he? Who could possibly be a better match for you than me, huh?”

Oncoming footsteps made Kensai look over his shoulder. Kyoko, like him, recognized that footstep. Anyone who went to Nami High would have known it. 

“It’s Hibari-san,” she said. 

Kensai glanced to her, “Shit. I didn’t think he’d find us here so quickly. We’ll get in trouble if we’re caught here after school.”

“You’re misunderstanding me,” Kyoko said. “I mean that the person I’m dating is Hibari-san.” At that moment, he got close enough that she could see his face, eyes narrowed, lips in a frown. She gave him her best, most beaming smile and said, “Hello Kyoya-kun. I’m sorry I’m late meeting up with you to walk home together.” She gestured to Kensai, “Kensai-san had something he wanted to ask me, privately, but I didn’t think it would take so long.”

Hibari stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. Slowly he turned his gaze to Kensai, who had turned as white as his shirt. “And what was that?” 

“I- I- I-” Kensai stuttered, “I was just asking if I could borrow Kyoko-san’s chemistry notes! I was not at all asking her for a date! I’m sorry! Please excuse me! I didn’t know!” He bowed deeply, “I will leave immediately and not break any rules! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” Turning, he ran the other direction before Hibari could so much as blink.

“You really do have quite the reputation, Hibari-san,” Kyoko said with a little laugh. “Sorry about that. I’ll go too. I know it’s almost past the time that students can be on the campus without being in a club.”

“Do not loiter after hours with young men,” Hibari said. “They are weak and only cause you trouble.” He relaxed his posture somewhat and when Kyoko began to walk towards the gate, he fell into step beside her. 

“Thank you,” She said, “I’ll keep that in mind when I talk to any boys.” They rounded the corner of the building quickly. The front yard was empty, although she could hear the sound of an athletic team practicing nearby. 

He looked her over, once, and then nodded. “Get home quickly. It is getting late.” With that, he left her at the gate to return to his patrol of the school. 

“I will! Bye!” She waved to him. Really, it was lucky for her that he showed up at all. If only she could manage to have Hibari show up every time she was confessed to, she could get out of a lot more tedious confessions!

Trying to think of different ways to bribe Hibari into scaring of unwanted suitors, Kyoko headed home with a bright smile on her face. She’d have to ask Ryohei what kinds of things his best friend liked to eat. Hopefully cookies! Those were certainly the easiest thing to make! And she could give the extras to her own friends too. A win-win for everyone.

The lie she told Kensai completely slipped her mind. That is, until the next day.


	2. An Unlucky Girl

Kyoko met up with Hana at their usual corner. Her friend was hiding a yawn behind one hand and waved her book with the other in greeting. “Morning Kyoko.”

“Morning Hana,” Kyoko smiled. “How’s the book? You didn’t stay up reading it, did you?” They headed towards the highschool, walking side by side. They were alone, but soon would join with other students walking to class. 

“Of course not,” Hana said, “I had to get  _ some  _ sleep.” She tucked her bookmark into place and closed the book. “Ugh, I wish we didn’t need sleep at all. I could get so much more stuff done with all those wasted hours!”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “You’d wear yourself down to dust if you didn’t sleep. Seriously, Hana, how much did you get last night? Four hours? Three?”

“I got five, thank you very much,” Hana replied, “And they were completely uninterrupted too.” 

“Congratulations,” Kyoko laughed. They rounded a corner together and she caught sight of another friend. “Oh! Look! Hey Tsuna!” 

The young man jumped at the call and turned. He gave a little wave and a smile, calling back, “Hi Kyoko. Hi Hana.” He stood with his best friend and boyfriend, the tall and athletic Yamamoto Takeshi. Kyoko heard Hana give a little sigh as she caught sight of them too and glanced to her friend. It wasn’t infatuation that made Hana sigh like that at the sight of them, though, it was resignation. 

“C’mon,” Kyoko laughed, “Let’s catch up with them.”

“Kyokooo,” Hana groaned, “Can’t we just let the two lovebirds walk alone for once? Please?” She said it loud enough and close enough to the boys that Tsuna heard and instantly flushed red. Takeshi, on the other hand, put his arm around Tsuna’s shoulders and pulled him into a half hug. 

Kyoko cooed at the sight of them. “But Hana, they’re so cute together! Such a cute couple!” She clapped her hands together. “It’s adorable!”

“You know,” Hana muttered, “for a girl who turns down literally everybody who asks her out, you like other couples way too much.” She sighed again as the four of them walked together towards the school. “By the way, didn’t you have another boy ask you out yesterday?”

“Yeah!” Takeshi asked, walking backwards so he could face the girls and talk to them. Tsuna, at his side, kept a hold of his hand to steer him around any obstacles. Really, Kyoko thought, they were way too cute. “Wasn’t it that kid from the chess club? Kenta or something?”

“Kensai, I think,” Kyoko said with a shrug. “And yeah, but I turned him down. Hibari-san came around right when it happened too! He got so scared he ran off and left me behind.”

“What?” Hana asked, “Hibari-san was there?”

“Mhm, he was doing his after school patrols,” Kyoko explained. “And we were almost loitering after hours so he came over as a warning. Kensai nearly bowed so low his head hit the ground!” She giggled a little and Hana joined her.

Takeshi laughed, shaking his head, “Girls are so cruel. Everyone is scared to confess to the person they like and to have Hibari-san show up…. That guy must be terrified!” 

“Ohh?” Hana smirked, “Everyone is scared to confess, huh? Even you Takeshi? You and Tsuna got together pretty quick after all!” 

Takeshi blushed and laughed but beside him Tsuna blushed so hard the back of his neck turned red. Kyoko giggled and nudged Hana’s shoulder. “Don’t you know, Hana?” She said, “It wasn’t Takeshi who confessed!”

“Whaaat!?” Hana gasped, “Are you telling me Tsuna--? Oh my god!” She took a quick step forward to be able to pat Tsuna hard on the back, “Congratulations! You do have some nerve after all! You’re not that tiny little rabbit herbivore that Hibari-san calls you all the time!” 

Tsuna squeaked and Takeshi had to come to his boyfriend’s aid, saving him from Hana’s not so gentle pats of congratulations. Kyoko rolled her eyes at the antics of her friends. Other students were around them, now, as they were almost to the gate. Takeshi extracted Tsuna away from Hana, who was still grinning. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Kyoko said to her friend, “Telling someone you like them might be scary, but not  _ that  _ scary. People do it literally all the time.” She gestured towards the gate, where she spotted a familiar boy lingering. “Look? See? That’s Kensai from yesterday. He’s probably going to ask me out again. And I have to be the bad guy and tell him I’m not interested.”

She realized how bitter that sounded only after Tsuna gave her that wounded animal look, the one he gave her when he knew she was hurting but didn’t know what he could do to help her. He really was a good friend…

She gave him a little smile and said, “I’ll catch up, okay? I should probably take care of this first.” Kyoko was about to split from the group when Kensai hurried over towards her. His face was white, like he was still afraid of something, and he stopped right in front of her. 

“Kyoko-san,” He said, giving a little bow, “I’m sorry to bother you but I was so- I need to know the truth-”

“The truth?” She asked, blinking in surprise.

He took a deep breath, straightened up and asked, “Did you tell Hibari-san what I asked you yesterday? I really don’t want him to be upset with me and bite me to death! Please, I won’t ever ask you out again! I just want to make sure that he’s not going to come and kill me for asking out his girlfriend!” He clapped his hands together, eyes squeezed shut. “I didn’t know you two were dating! Please, please don’t tell him that I like you! I don’t want to go to the hospital!”

Kyoko stared at him in silence. In fact, all around them everyone stared in absolute silence.

Kensai peeked open one eye and then, in a whisper, asked, “You… you did say that yesterday, right? You’re… you’re dating Hibari-san?”

Ohh. She did say that. Didn’t she.

People were edging closer, wanting to catch every word. She saw Tsuna tense off to the side, heard him whisper, “We shouldn’t be crowding like this.” 

Kyoko swallowed and nodded her head, more to Tsuna than to Kensai. Yeah. If they kept crowding like this, then Hibari was absolutely going to show up and then she was  _ really  _ going to be in trouble. 

Kensai mistook her nod to be directed at him. “Then please don’t tell him I said anything!” Kensai shouted, bowing again, “I swear I’ll stay away! He doesn’t have to worry about me again!” With that, he turned and ran, pushing his way through the crowd. 

Kyoko stood, shellshocked, next to Hana, who had put her book up over her mouth. “Kyoko,” she whispered, her eyes wide, “You  _ didn’t.”  _

“We gotta  _ go.”  _ Tsuna hissed, grabbing Takeshi by the arm. They pushed their way out of the crowd just as a shadow passed over. Kyoko, and most of the group, looked up to see Hibari standing on the wall, tonfas out, looking down at them. 

“Crowding is prohibited in this area.” His eyes flashed as he turned his head to look over the whole group, “Disband immediately. All those who remain after three seconds will be bitten to death.” 

Kyoko would have been one of the bitten ones if Hana hadn’t grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the scene. They raced together to the school building, dodging other students in their way.  All the while, her best friend shouted at her, “Kyoko! What the hell! How did that happen? What have you done!?” 

_ I am never, ever going to gamble, _ Kyoko thought _ , I have the worst luck! _


	3. Unusual Crowding Behavior

The herd was unusually boisterous this morning. Something had driven them to be more talkative than usual, more willing to stick their necks out and stare in wide eyed, opened mouth, dumbfounded curiosity. It made them slower to obey, whatever it was, and more likely to crowd. The crowding in the hallways focused around small clusters of urgent whispering and gawking. 

The worst part was that Kyoya’s natural predatory presence wasn’t dispersing these knots of students like it usually did. In fact, they were turning to look at him, as if he were, in some way, the object of their gossiping. 

Kyoya hated gossiping. It was caused more internal fracturing of discipline than any other form of communication or social bonding. It was, more often than not, based completely on misconception and lies. If he was at the center of some new rumor than it most certainly was a fabrication of some herbivorous mind. 

As of yet, none of the timid herd had approached him for confirmation or denial, but it was only a matter of time. He recognized the look in their eyes. Whatever was being whispered behind hands and books, was incredibly alluring. 

Narrowing his eyes on a particularly large cluster of female students, Kyoya deviated from his stalking path of the hallway and headed towards them. He was nearly upon them before they scattered, giggling and breathless and afraid, rushing off to their classrooms again. He clicked his teeth together, his lip pulling up in a sneer. Only the day before he would have had only to take three steps towards them, not seven, to cause them to flee. 

Annoyed, he turned towards the reception room. If the rumor had spread this widely already, Tetsuya would most certainly know not only what it as but the source of it. He would find out what it was and then take care of it, restoring peace to his school.

When he passed a classroom and several girls gasped and  _ giggled  _ at the sight of him, Kyoya picked up his pace. Something was stirring up his herd into unpredictability and he  _ did not appreciate it.  _

 


End file.
